Sleepover madness
by Saori -WG
Summary: Ok, my friend and I were making this up... as some of it IS true, but still. What happens when a little sleepover turns topsey-turvey? Find out!
1. SLEEPOVER!

Saomi: Hello!! I'm writing a slumber party story!  
Erk: --, WHY am I here?  
Saomi: As if you didn't know. Anyway, we're gonna watch a movie, and see what happens just by whatching it.  
Lucius: -wearing purple pajamas(boy type lol) has popcorn and a stuffed Chocolat (C) to La Puclle- Hi Saomi!! HI Grayson!! Hi Naomi!  
Naomi: Hi.  
Grayson: Hi!! -no, she is not a 5-year old anymore- Saomi: Ok... Let's begin.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM LA PUCELLE: TACTICS OR A CHOCOLAT PLUSHY (TT) OH YEAH I DON'T OWN GRAYSON... BUT I CAN.  
Grayson: I'm a real person "KYAAA!!"  
Saomi: Owwwwwwwwwww....... Ears hurt... ERKY HELP!  
Erk: You act like I care.  
Saomi: Ok, let's just start the story.  
G&L&N&E: No, not like it already has....

-----------------  
Sleepover craze

One night, Saomi was playing La Pucelle tactics while Naomi was playing Fire Emblem, the phone rang; it was Grayson.

"Hi Grayson." "Hi. Uh, do you think you could come over and spend the night?" "Well, it is your turn..." "Oh ok. I'll go over there." she then ended her call.  
--------------------  
Grayson: You know that's not really what I said.  
Saomi: But they don't know that... do they?  
Naomi: Well, NOW THEY DO!  
Saomi: I'm gonna be deaf by the end of this chapter.  
--------------------  
"Who was it?" Erk asked walking into the room. "Grayson." Saomi replied. "She's coming over to spend the night." 

"Really?" Lucius said, walking into the room. "Cool!! Guess what? I thought up more dance steps that I want her to master that we can perform again."

Saomi and Erk both sighed. They do remember when Grayson and Lucius did that little dance. Grayson was a 5 year-old, and do not ask me how she's back to her true age. It's just, she wanted too. A couple of minutes later, the doorbell rang. They were absolutley sure that it was Grayson. Of course, cheerful, juanty, and hyper me went to go answer the door. "Hi Grayson!!" she said. "Hi. I'm gonna go put my stuff up ok?" "Ok. Come on in." Saomi ran back into the video-game room, and sat back down to playing La Pucelle tactics. Grayson came back in, a happy look on her face. She watched Lucius perform, while nobody else watched and tried learning the steps. 

Naomi came back into the room, because she had just came back from ordering pizza. Yes, she was still playing Fire Emblem.

"Hoo... Just great. We have another Lucius." Erk sighed, and dropped his head in his book. Saomi shrugged, "So? At least you don't have another me." Erk looked at her with a glare. "You're acting like you're better." Saomi smiled. 

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang again. They were all VERY certain that it was the pizza guy. Lucius, Naomi, and Grayson all pounced up from the futon.

"Pizza!!" They all cheered, and ran out of the room. Saomi got up. "Come on Erky." she said, then left the room. "Erk... My name is ERK!!" he called after her. But it's either that she did hear and didn't listen, or that she listened but didin't care. When they both got into the den, everyone already had a piece of chesse pizza, and chesse sticks... with garlic sauce. They were all crowded up sitting at the table. "Gimme my pizza!!" Lucius said pounding his fist onto the table. Grayson looked at him, confused. "Uh... It's right there in your hand..." she pointed down to his hand where a gigantic slice of pizza was there. Lucius looked at Grayson -waterdrop- " I-I knew that... I was just testing you..." "Oh..." Grayson looked kind of sad, then replied juantily, "Did I pass?!" Lucius almost spilled his Elibe soda. " Uh-uh, yeah! Yeah A." He smiled. "YAY!" Grayson replied happily. 

Naomi looked from across the table. "Sure. Grayson, are you being sarcastic?" Naomi waited for her reply. Grayson was always pulling jokes. So she thought that but.

"No." Grayson smiled. "Why?" "Oh forget it." Naomi sighed. She looked across the room looking at random things, wondering what they could do for the rest of the night. Suddenly, as if reading her thoughts, Saomi said, "We need to figure out what we wanna do for the rest of the night!" -waterdrop- "I gotta BAD feeling about this..." Erk sighed.  
---------------------------------------  
Saomi: Ok, I'm done with the first chapter.  
Erk: It's over!  
Lucius: Awwwww but I don't whant it to be over...... Because I have a secret that I wanna tell you... mostly Grayson but that doesn't matter.  
Saomi: The next chapter we'll figure it out... Sorry this was short! 


	2. Love?

Saomi: Ok.The second chapter.  
Lucius: Why did I blow it? TT I'm SOOO unloved.  
Grayson: No you're hot! ... Did I say that out loud? I meant not.  
Erk: Yes.  
Saomi: Whatever I make her say, you can't really believe... Why? She's just making it funnier.  
Lucius: -starry-eyed-  
Grayson: Uhhhh What are you looking at?  
Serra: -automaticlly comes into the room- What?  
Saomi: We may need to start the story.

* * *

The secret...

* * *

"Really? You have a secret that you want to share?" Grayson asked.  
Lucius blushed uncontrolably. "Uh-uh... No... What made you think that?"  
"You said that you had a secret at the end of chapter one..." Saomi said.  
"I did not"  
Erk came back in with the script. "It says so right here." he said pointing to the part when he says it.  
Grayson looked back at Lucius. "See? See? Right here"  
Lucius blushed again. What would happen if his secret got out? Serra, of course, is there... Do not ask me how... It just happened. And then she starts poking him until he burst.  
"OK OK! I'll tell you... I like some one in this room, and it's not Serra!" Lucius screamed.  
Everyone all looked around... ignoring the sniffling Serra in the middle of the room. They had no idea who it was! It couldn't have been Erk. He's taken for... Plus that's wrong...

* * *

Erk: HEY! I DON'T LIKE YOU!  
Saomi: nn

* * *

And it couldn't have been Saomi. Why? Lucius would have little steam balls if he did like her. And of course not Naomi. But who? Could it be Grayson?  
"Well... Why won't you tell us then?" Saomi pleaded.  
"I can't tell you..."  
"You said you wanted to tell!" all of them yelled.  
"Ok... Ok... I'll tell. But I can't tell all of you." He took Grayson by the arm and dragged her into a closet so that he could tell her THE secret.  
"Lucius, why did you drag me into this closet?" Grayson asked. Her face flushed a bright red.  
" I-I... Grayson I... I like you..." Lucius managed to say.  
"Really? I-I really don't know what to say..." Grayson looked back at him. Lucius left the room. He had the same look that Grayson did; face flushed up red. She followed him.  
"Soooo...?" Saomi asked.  
"Yeah, what happened?" Erk asked.  
Grayson looked back at Lucius. "Oh. Nothing. A secret can't be revealed"

* * *

Saomi: WOW. That almost turned into a love story for a second.  
Lucius: -leaves- Leave me alone!  
Erk: I would love to laugh right now... but unfortunately I'm not that kind of person.  
Naomi: Oh. But I can laugh... hahahahahahahhahahahahhahahhahahahahahaha! Oh that was funny.  
Grayson: heh-heh right. ;  
Saomi: The next chapter: The End... maybe... Sorry for shortness!  
Erk: Hopefully... R&R people. 


	3. Mini Ninjas

Saomi: Back! Finally! I'm sure everyone heard about my sad thingy so.  
Naomi: Yea an' something in this story might surprise people...  
Erk: That was the point.  
Saomi: TT Was not.

* * *

-  
The last chapter (NOT)  
----AT CASTLE OSTIA-

* * *

"Roy! Roy!" Lilina called, "There's a sleepover at Saomi's"  
Roy quickly jumped out from his sleeping bag on the floor of Lilina's room. "Really?"  
Lilina nodded.  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Roy started to leave to the door until Lilina stopped him, by pulling his pj's.  
"Roy. My daddy actually let you spend the night at my house and he wouldn't want you to leave." Lilina crossed her arms. "Besides, he'd have your head. And your dad would have the case of the rhymes along with a complete meltdown!"  
Roy blinked a few times.  
Lilina sighed. "We'll get THE GROUNDER."  
Roy gasped, "You mean we'll get grounded?"  
Lilina nodded.  
"But... But... I...I...I'M A GOOD BOY! WHAAAA!"  
Lilina hit roy with a random paper fan. "Snap out of it! We can still go!"  
Roy had a smirk on his face. "Ninja power?"  
Lilina had the same smirk. "Sure."  
"SUIT UP!"  
Roy and Lilina unzipped their pj's. To reveal their pink and frilly ninja suits. "AAH, you told me they were black with purple stripes!"  
"Well I lied Roy, anyways I like pink and frilly ninja costumes."  
"Well how are we gonna be quiet if our ruffles are shuffling?" Roy exclaimed.  
"Well we're ninja's! We don't have to be quiet! We just don't have to be seen. And we need singing and dancing powers, along with our powers of cuteness!" Lilina smiled.  
"That's what will get us there?" Roy asked shocked.  
"Uh-huh."  
"Have it your way," Roy said as he unzipped his pink frilly dress to reveal a ninja skin-tight suit.  
Lilina looked shocked.  
Roy saw her expression. "My mom got them for me when it Halloween... I didn't like it, but what else could I do?"  
Lilina blushed and nodded.  
"Let's do this!" Roy exclaimed. "Lilina go!"  
-AWESOME ANIME CUTENESS CHIBI STUFFED ANIMAL POWER-  
(Grayson: WOW that was long.  
Saomi:) )  
Lilina then threw a stuffed animal out her window, and broke the glass. "Roy! Operation sheet!"  
"Here I go!" Roy said as he threw the knotted sheets out the window.  
Then they both climb down the sheets and into the bushes.  
"Ready?" Roy asked.  
Lilina nodded, and they ran across the street.  
Suddenly Roy stops. "Wait a darn minute. It was right here? I don't believe this!" Roy said as they walked accross the lawn nextdoor.  
Lilina smirked. "Well I just wanted to try this dress on..."  
Roy shook his head. "Unbeleivable..."

* * *

Saomi: Ok. I'm done.  
Erk: Blah blah blah blah  
Lucius: I thought I talked too much.  
Grayson: giggle  
Naomi: That's funny, but it's not the last chapter.  
Saomi: READ THE TITLE.  
Grayson:... OH! I just now noticed that the chapter said that!(true)  
Saomi: Anyways, R&R! 


End file.
